Search for the next Pokémon master!
by Thunder Tyant 77
Summary: A new tournament has appeared. it's prize, being the next Pokemon master. come see your favorite characters and OC's duke it out for the title; but a new team has risen and is up to a new evil level.
1. prolouge

**All right well here's the prologue it might not be the best**

**Enjoy! **

In the Sinnoh region a man was getting off the phone. Stumbling the man left his office to tell great news to the fellow workers.

"All right people! We need this info to go around the world!" The head of Jubilife news screamed to his workers. They started to stare at the man wondering what he was talking about, on worker stood from his desk and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Sir, what news?"

"The new Pokémon tournament for a new Pokémon master, I got a tip from a certain source about it today, it happens in two weeks! So chop chop!"

First the office was silent in awe at this opportunity; they have the biggest news of the century! Then the now hectic news office was working the butts off to make and print this epic news around the world. It's going be a long day for them.

**Yeah I know it's short as short could be but this is the prologue so it's not supposed to be long. This is not one of those tournament fanfics that get abandoned after three chapters or so I plan to update this whenever I get the chance. I want to ask also for maybe for Pokémon OC's I won't take them out of the story and I'll even ship them with anyone of your choosing. ****I also have poll going on my profile about ash's shipping. oops i forgot i'll have all the anime characters plus the game and manga characters. Here's the OC format.**

Name:

Age: (can be around 10 – mid 30's)

Personality: (please be specific)

Looks: (clothes, hair, eyes' etc.)

Hometown: (hometown and region)

History: (needs at least three achievements but nothing super big like maybe getting within the top fifteen in a league or festival and other things)

Pokémon: (i am allowing at least twelve Pokémon choices and two of the lower legends but they have to be the ones that there are more then one of)

Battle style:

Other: (anything I forgot)


	2. Let's start the search! Pt1

Alright Let's get this Started! i have to thank authors Junior-sama, and onixdragon4 for the OCs!

Disclaimer: I do not anything Pokemon. hear me nada, zero, zilch.

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the dry air of Orre celebrating the start of a grand tournament that is about to take place. Hundreds of people came to watch the event from other regions, while others are at home on their TVs. People are heading into a humongous stadium that looked like a globe at the top and has four separate buildings attached to it. The dome could probably fit a few hundred thousand at a time.

"Welcome, welcome, everybody!" the loudspeaker started, "please take your seats, so we can start the beginning ceremony for the tournament!"

People started to seat themselves in the huge place. Twenty minuets passed and some instrumental music started then out came a man with a gigantic Afro, half red and half white, and wearing a disco outfit, he's Mirror B. former Cipher admin.

"Hello~ everybody! Who wants to see some great matches!" the disco wannabe screamed in a high-pitched voice. The whole stadium filled with roaring cheers.

"Then let's begin round one!" Mirror B. screeched into the microphone. Then Mr. Goodshow, who was watching the very short intro from his booth, decided to say his word. Chuckling to himself, the older man activated his microphone.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Goodshow; I am going to tell more about this prestige event. Firstly not just anyone can enter, you must be a gym leader, elite four, champion, have at least three crowning achievements, or have a letter from the champion saying you may participate. Therefore all the battles will be of a high quality here at the global stadium," he took in a breath, "now… LETS START THE TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd roared back to life, reaching new sound heights.

The first rounds started with mostly all the gym leaders taking losses. The stadium started playing some disco-like music. "Folks the days first rounds are almost over so please welcome our next battlers!" Mirror B. screamed in his microphone, people were covering their ears. This guy's high-pitched voice went even higher! It hurts your ears! "He's the Kanto Gym leader of electric Pokémon, living in the city known for it's port, Vermilion city, and a military lieutenant that believes in only power, Surge Kamitsure!"

Out of the high arched gate came a large, roughly 7'2 feet tall, tan, muscular, man with spiked up blond hair, wearing a standard camouflage military uniform. Surge was glaring at Mirror B., though his sunglasses, for the intro he got. Mirror B. took an intake of breath, which caused everyone put plug his or hers ears, to introduce the other combatant.

"Now this person is from goldenrod city, Jhoto. His history is quite remarkable; he holds the world record of gym badge collection, being 6 months, when he ended at the top 16 ranks 15 and then going to Mt. Silver to train and surviving the mountain! Here he is Carlos!"

A very tall teen sat least, about 6'3" in height entered in the opposite gate. He has a good athletic build with some muscle showing his above average strength. He has caramel tan skin, which suggest he is outside kind of guy. He has jet-black hair in a spikey messy style that refuses to stay neat it reaches all the way down to his ears. He has onyx black eye color in a clamp eye shape; his eyes hold a cold glare or always seem to be in a glare style.

The referee stepped onto his platform twenty feet above the stadium just as the two men made it to their corners. He raised his red and green flags.

"This is a three on three battle, no time limit, and no substations allowed. Is that clear?" both nodded, "then battle begin!"

"Cacturn time to go buck wild!" Camron threw a Pokéball; and in a flash of white light a green and black humanoid cactus, with black spikes, holes that makes him look like he has a face, and a farmer hat looking part on top of his head. The scarecrow Pokémon grinned creepily at Lt. Surge, making even the military hardened man shiver.

"Magnazone, show them true power!" another white flash and comes out a silver and gray UFO-like being with three pods melded together, with screws coming in and out of the left and right pods, also magnets centered on each pod, and an yellow antenna. The magnet area Pokémon sparked as it looked at it's opponent like a predator looks at its prey… well, you would have to assume so because Magnazone didn't really have a face.

At first the Pokémon had a standoff but then their trainers opened their mouths to scream their commands.

"Magnazone signal beam now!"

"Cacturn use sandstorm to evade!"

"Zonnnneeeeee…"

"Cact!"

Just as the Steel/Electric type shot a multi-colored beam at the Grass/Dark type a sandstorm appeared, and Cacturn disappeared into the veil of sand.

"Come on you little shrimp! Actually fight instead of running like a bitch!" Surge raged at the younger man's tactics.

"Man I wish I was fighting a beautiful girl," the onyx-eyed trainer whispered to himself sadly. "Hey old man are you really a gym leader, you're too easy! Cacturn use brick break."

Though the torrent of sand Magnazone could not find his opponent anyway and when it's master shouted, "dodge now!" he didn't know where to go. Then eyes of the most demonic yellow color appeared and gave a single glowing chop to its head (?) with his arm and disappeared again without a trace.

"Keep it up buddy!" Carlos cheered for his Pokémon.

"Magnazone use discharge!" Surge ordered, hoping to hit this shrimps walking plant. Magnazone released a burst of electric energy in all directions and heard it hit its intended target, the sandstorm faded, much to the crowds pleasure, since they couldn't see a thing, and what they saw was a Cacturn that was paralyzed and a Magnazone that has a nasty hit on its head.

===- Champions booth (during the beginning of the match)

"Hey lance, long time no see!" said a beautiful woman with waist long blond hair that covered one of her steely grey eyes.

"Cynthia nice to see you too!" the Jhoto dragon master said to the Sinnoh champion.

"Have you seen the others? I can't find them anywhere." Cynthia asked looking for the other champions.

"Well alder is flirting with girls, along with this guy he met brock, Red isn't here yet, Wes is somewhere, and Steven is getting a salon appointment for his Pokémon." Lance informed. Cynthia sighed, none of the others where here! It's ridiculous!

"Well there missing a good match," the multi-type champion stated.

===- The battlefield

"Magnazone signal beam again!" the electric gym leader commanded.

"Zonnnnneeeeee…" Magnazone shot the multi-colored beam once more hitting, and fainting, the paralyzed Scarecrow Pokémon. The ref raised the red flag, "Cacturn is unable to battle, and the winner is Magnazone. Please send your next Pokémon."

"Fine! Ya 'know surge I really don't like you," the goldenrod native returned his Pokémon, and told the fainted scarecrow he did a great job, and grabbed a different Pokéball, " Go Flygon!" Out came a large insect-like dragon Pokémon resembling a slightly reptilian bipedal dragonfly, light green in color. Flygon has a pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs and skinny arms with three-clawed hands, her tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end, and has red-lensed 'goggles' covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae which point back.

"Second match begin!"

Carlos called a quick sandstorm at the match started; soon the field was engulfed a second time in the torrent of sand. Unlike Cacturn you could hear the so-called 'Spirit of the dessert', so Surge ordered a flash cannon, and missed.

"Flygon use screech then earth power!" Carlos watched as one of his few female Pokémon let out an extremely high-pitched shout that distracted Magnazone long enough for her to use earth power. An explosion of rock and magma came flying from under Magnazone, fainting it in the process.

Surge was furious, no, livid. Magnazone was one of his strongest! He sent out his Raichu in a hope to defeat the Mystic Pokémon.

"Raichu use iron tail! Not that weakling out of the sky!"

"Rai!" tail glowing white charging straight towards Flygon, since the storm subsided once more, Carlos just smiled.

"Block with your iron tail and use earthquake!" both Pokémon, their tails showing the move they were using, clashed in a tail-to-tail deadlock. Then Flygon overpowered the electric mouse sending it to the ground, seconds after Raichu hit the field Flygon slammed down into the field, using earthquake. The stadium shook, even Mirror B. had to hold onto something. When the ref checked Raichu he declared him unable to battle. Surge started cursing and cursing at the young raven-haired trainer, which he was laughing his ass off at.

After a few seconds of ranting surge calmed down enough to throw out his last Pokémon.

Electivire.

'_Of course…' _Carlos thought sarcastically. Before the ref started the thunderbolt Pokémon winked flirtatiously at Flygon, which caused her to gag. The ref raised the flags calling the match to start, Surge called an iron tail, as Carlos ordered an earth power, which was dodged. The Ground/Dragon type got hit hard, but noticed that she wasn't falling, Electivire held her with one of his hands the other was cocked back glowing white.

"Get outta there! It's an ice punch!" her master screamed, and tried as she might, Flygon couldn't escape and got hit by the 4x critical move.

"Is this the end of Flygon?" Mirror B. said into his microphone. The ref looked at Flygon.

"Flygon is un-" he didn't finish because the Mystic started standing up, when she fully stood up the ref resumed the match.

"Fly up and use roost!" Carlos screamed, hoping his Pokémon would be safe; even if she lost he was proud, proud that she almost took down an entire team. Flygon took to the skies; when she deemed herself safe enough she started using Roost to regain her health. After a minuet Flygon came down dive-bombing Electivire with a Giga impact, the Electric type barely dodged the attack and countered with a Hyper Beam, which hit it's target dead on. Flygon smashed into the wall next to Carlos.

"Flygon, hey, you okay?" Carlos stared at the Mystic Pokémon that's barley able to get up. She gave a growl telling her master she was mad and she could not go for long. "End this with earthquake!"

Electivire was starting to get the ability to move again when he started getting hit by the super effective earthquake. Surge, seeing his Pokémon's predicament, ordered him to use ice punch again. The thunderbolt Pokémon was under a stream of constant damage until it got to the Ground/Dragon type. Flygon was too distracted by using her move to see the black and yellow Pokémon in front of him pulling his fist back. Bam! Strike! Just after Flygon was declared unable to battle Electivire went down as well.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, but since the green corner still has one Pokémon left… Carlos Balestida wins!" The crowd, that had been silent through the match, cheered at the young man's victory.

===- Trainer's waiting room

Surge was in a 'someone pissed in his cereal' mood after the match. Carlos wanted to go to his hammock in the trees next to the trainer hotel, but a trainer came up to him, his short, gravity defying, forest green hair, lively orange eyes. The fellow trainer was wearing a pair of long jeans, a black t-shirt, which had a Rayquaza-like design on it, and a dark blue long coat with the right sleeve ripped off.

"Yo, that was awesome! You beat the crap out of him man!" the childish man said, completely contradicting Carlos' thoughts on him being cool were gone like the crazy wind this guy blew in with.

"Yeah…thanks…" the drained trainer replied.

"No prob bro! I'm Kai Volts, nice to meet you." The man, now known as Kai, held his hand out, which Carlos lazily shook.

"Kai Volts please go to the stadium." The speaker announced

"Aw… man, well see ya later!" Kai started walking away then said to Carlos before he was out of earshot, "even the strongest man has his weakness, but he just won't show it…"

* * *

well that's part one, bleh... this took too long to write in my tastes. RAR please

ThunderTyant77 out, PEACE!


	3. Let's start the search! part 2

So Sorry it's been so~ long since I posted on this story. But writer's block is a bitch, so I'll try and post more chapters of this in earlier periods.

Disclaim: I own nothing but the plot of the story and Kai my OC, Pokémon does not belong to me, and the other OCs that are in here do not as well

* * *

Recap:

"_Kai Volts please go to the stadium." The speaker announced_

"_Aw… man, well see ya later!" Kai started walking away then said to Carlos before he was out of earshot, "even the strongest man has his weakness, but he just won't show it…"_

* * *

Stepping into the huge, cheering, crowded, stadium Kai was waiting for his name to be called. His carefree and childish eyes lost almost all emotion; looking almost dead and serious; his smile replaced by a deep frown as he saw his opponent, also in the waiting room, in the opposite side of the stadium.

"Allllllright! Now time for the next match!" The red & white Afro man screeched into his mic, once again making everyone go almost deaf, "First up this seventeen year old has one of the most prestigious record in history; first he is a champion in the orange island league, and the battle frontier, also, he has gotten into the top 16 in every league he's been in. So here he is, all the way from Pallet Town, ASH KETCHUM!"

Out of the left gate came Ash standing 5'10 wearing a black leather jacket, with a lighting bolt over his heart, a plain white shirt, and blue jeans; (A/N: I wanted to go with his original look but I never liked them and this is way after when ash goes to Unova, lets say five years) on his shoulder was a yellow and brown mouse with a lightning bolt like tail, and red dots on his cheeks. The young trainer smiled brightly and waved to the roaring crowd. He stood at the red side of the field.

"Now, the next competitor has a note from the champion of Orre, he is a man we have no current record for; here he is from Pyrite City KAI- " Mirror B. dropped his microphone onto the battlefield. The crowd cheered at the fact they don't have to listen to the disco wannabe's voice anymore. "KAI VOLTS!" the red-white afro-man screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding exactly the same without the mic. The crowd stopped cheering when they heard the skinny man.

Kai walked onto his platform staring blankly into the cheerful eyes of Ash.

Cynthia dropped her soda and popcorn onto an unexpected Lance; that name, Kai Volts; she thought she would never hear it again.

"Now begin!"

"I choose you Charizard!" Ash sent the Fire/Flying dragon-like starter out.

"Lock and load, Gallant." Kai sent a huge blue and red shark looking dragon, A Garchomp, stood tall, with huge scars riddling his body. "Do whatever." He nonchalantly stated toward the Land Shark Pokémon. The pseudo-legendary let out a beastly roar and charged in with a blue energy surrounding his body indicating a Dragon Rush directed at the starter Pokémon.

"What's this? Kai is telling his Pokémon to do want it wants, Ref is this legal?" Mirror B. looked towards the man that was looking through the rulebook. "There's nothing that says he can't…"

"Charizard fly up and use flamethrower!" Ash directed to his trusty Fire/Flying type. Hearing the command Charizard broke his thoughts of direct engagements and flew up, but before the Kanto starter let loose the flamethrower Gallant jumped, still using Dragon Rush, and struck the dragon-like Pokémon in the chest; promptly sending him to the ground with a resounding thud. Regaining itself quickly Charizard shot a stream of fire at his mid-air opponent, though not doing much damage. It gave enough time for Ash to shout his next command.

"Heat Wave!"

"Sandstorm!" Came Kai's voice, Gallant reacted immediately, as did Charizard. Sending their respective winds of fire and sand obscuring anyone's vision of the battle, the two Titians flew up so they could see their respective opponent. As the dust cleared the trainers shouted towards their battling Pokémon.

"Charizard Flamethrower!"

"Gallant Stone Edge!"

BOOM! An explosion was reintroduced to the crowd once again, this time the smoke cleared almost instantly; revealing the two powerhouses were damaged, but not out. The two experienced Trainers gave a look at there Pokémon, and then to there opponent across the arena, they knew both Charizard and Gallant had one major attack left in them.

"Blast Burn!"

"Draco Meteor!"

The Flame and Land Shark Pokémon charged the most powerful moves in their arsenals. Charizard gathering a red and white ball of fire in his mouth, and Gallant shooting a purple ball soaring into the air, sending meteors crashing down just as Charizard shot the most powerful fire-type move. The Land Shark Pokémon and The Kanto starter were both engulfed in their respective types' most powerful move. Both landed in a downright mangled look, their prides wouldn't let either one of them fall, so they fainted standing tall.

"Both Charizard and Gallant are unable to battle, please choose your next Pokémon!"

The two champions present were at awe at the power these two titans possessed, Cynthia and her Garchomp stared at Kai and his Pokémon wondering at the strength he had, she knew Ash was no pushover, especially his Charizard.

Lance just wanted to face either one of these elite trainers. Blood boiling at a real challenge these two could be.

"Lock and load, Lily!" Kai said a faint smile there on his face for a half-second before it went to the passive mask as before. Out of the Pokéball came a humanoid female Pokémon wearing a white 'dress', having a red fin coming out of her chest, both front and back, a large bust as well, and has white skin, green hair, and deep red eyes. This was the Embrace Pokémon, Gardevior.

"Go Quilava!" Ash released a hedgehog-like Pokémon it has a blue upper fur while it's underbelly is a creamy color, along with a fire spike on his forehead, and a fire tail, due to his spots that produce fire.

The ref threw the flags down, signaling the beginning of the next round. Ash called an Eruption attack, while Leon instructed Lily to use Teleport to dodge the spewing magma, which she did instantly. Then the Orre native shouted for the Embrace Pokémon to do what it felt like. And that's what she did; she then teleported behind the Volcano Pokémon and began using Thunder Wave to paralyze him. But Ash saw this, and acted quickly.

"Quilava use Dig!" hearing his master's command Quilava dove beneath the earth just in time to avoid the static pulse of Thunder Wave. While underground Lily shot an Energy Ball down the tunnel, forcing the Volcano Pokémon to surface. Then using Psychic, The Embrace Pokémon threw Quilava up into the air and crashing it into the ground, knocking him out in the process.

"Quilava is unable to battle, Gardivior wins! Please send your last Pokémon, red corner."

"You're really good!" Ash shouted towards his opponent, Kai then got back his grin and shouted back, "Yeah I am! Think you can beat me!" it was childish, they both knew, but neither cared in the spirit of good, old fashioned, fun.

"You bet I will!" the Kanto native retorted grabbing his last Pokéball, " I choose you Bayleef!" Ash released a green and yellow dinosaur-like being with a ring of leaves around the base of its long neck, a leaf tail, and a giant leaf on her forehead.

"Bay Lee Bay!" the grass type called glaring at her opponent, Lily, not wanting to disappoint her master, glared just as hard back. The Ref raised the flags and declared the match on.

"Lily/Bayleef! Use Calm mind/Razor Leaf!" the experienced trainers shout in unison. Lily immediately closed her eyes as a pink aura surrounded her being, increasing her and greatly, and as she boosted her stats, Bayleef shot steel cutting sharp leaves at the Embrace Pokémon. The leaves were five feet away when the Gardivior opened her eyes and used Psychic to stop, and drop, them in mid-air.

"Lily use teleport once more to get in close, then use Ice and Fire Punch!" Kai ordered the female Pokémon. Bayleef was preparing to show her master how powerful she had become by shooting more Razor Leafs at the Embrace Pokémon, but she disappeared. Turning her head Bayleef saw a fist of fire, on pure instinct, she used Vine Whip to dodge the critical move, but could not dodge when Lily changed tactics and charged a signal beam.

"Fire." The green haired trainer commanded the Embrace Pokémon. She responded by sending the multi-colored at the Leaf Pokémon, sending her target crashing into the field once more.

"Bayleef! Get up! I know you can!" Ash tried reassuring his Pokémon. Bayleef didn't want fail her beloved master, giving a loud shout, coming out as a hoarse cry, her body began to light up. The crowd, which was for the most still in awe at the battle, started cheering at the event taking place right now.

Bayleef's evolution.

When the light died down a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Ash stared at the newly evolved Leaf Pokémon in awe

"Lily! Hypnosis, Quickly!" Kai called excitedly, sporting a humongous grin. Lily nodded to her master and she looked at Meganium, and extending her arm out, she started chanting, "gar… de… de… gar…" unable to resist, the Leaf Pokémon just curled up on the ground and went asleep. Ash desperately called for his Pokémon to wake up, having no affect Kai called a, lack of better term, jackass move.

"Nightmare." A mirage Gardevior went through the sleeping grass type, and as the peaceful face she had melted into a face of horror and despair. Lily then took the initiative and used Dream Eater, fainting Meganium in the process. The ref declared Kai the winner, and ash told his Pokémon it did a great job before returning it. Kai, now with his child-like persona, he walked up to the Kanto native.

"Good match!" the green-haired man extended his hand to the raven-haired teen, which he shook immediately.

"Yup! It was a lot of fun, we should go all out next time!" with that the two combatants left the stadium full of cheers.

===- Somewhere in Orre

"I swear to ya, I isn't one of them!" a panicking man scream as he was being 'interrogated' by a certain Orre champion

"…" Wes stayed quite staring intently at the man he believed part of the new crime syndicate, but he must have been wrong. He then left to tell his partner in this the news

* * *

I'm trying my best to write this through writer's block and it not suck. but anyway's R&R

Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


End file.
